


Promise

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Protective Walt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: As Walt takes stock, Jesse makes a promise.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 54





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my [Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837138.html#cutid1) universe, and inspired by a scene in 'El Camino'.

Making love by the light of the fire had left them calm and sated, content just to lie quietly together, wrapped in each other's arms and watching the flames lick and bite the air. 

The unremarkable announcement _I need to pee_ eventually broke their reverie, and their embrace, as Walt reluctantly left the cocoon Jesse's arms had provided to answer the call of nature.

When he came back, he found Jesse still cuddled up watching the fire, and gladly accepted the hand he held out in invitation.  


"Y'know, I've been thinking," he said as he settled back into place, "maybe you could go back to college."

Jesse snuggled closer. "College?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Isn't a little late to go back to all that now?"

Walt chuckled. "Listen to old Father Time! Plenty of people go back to school in their twenties, Jesse."

"Well, I wasn't exactly happy the first time round."

"I know." Walt kissed Jesse's hair. "But college would be totally different, wouldn't it? For one thing you can choose what you study." 

"I guess so... Where did you get this idea from all of a sudden, anyway?"

"Oh... I've just been taking stock. Thinking about the future. We have to face it, I'm not going to be around forever, Jesse."

"Me neither."

"Jesse..."

"What?"

"I'm serious."

Jesse turned in their embrace and stroked his fingers over Walt's chest. "Let's go out. It's a beautiful night, we could take the boat out on the lake."

"Later." Walt placed his hand over Jesse's, holding it against his heart. "I need you to listen to me now. Are you listening?"

" _Yes_. I'm listening."

"I want you to carve out a life of your own, so when I'm gone--"

Jesse whipped his hand away. "Okay. I'm done listening--"

"So when I'm gone," Walt continued, "you'll be okay."

Jesse fixed his eyes on Walt, defiant despite the tears that were threatening to fall. "I could die before you, y'know. I could walk out in front of a truck or I could get cancer. Guys my age do get cancer."

"I know."

"And you're in remission." 

Walt nodded. "I am, and I'm very thankful for that, but we do need to think about it. Jesse. Don't we? Sweetheart?"

"I don't want to," Jesse replied. "I just want... this. You and me. Day by day. I'll think about it when it happens. I'll deal with it then."

"But I'm concerned you won't be able to. I'm concerned that you might... slip back..."

"Drugs? Nope. Nu-huh. Never going back to that shit. Is that why you want to get me off to college? So I can fill my days and not fall apart?"

"Is that so bad?"

"No, it's not. But you're gonna have to trust me sometime." 

Walt sighed.

"Aren't you?"

"I guess I am. I'm sorry. But I do worry about you. This, us, it's been such a big part of... both of our lives. And I dread leaving you, Jesse. I _dread_ it, and I want to know you'll be okay, so--" Jesse started to respond, but Walt stopped him, taking his hand. "--so will you promise me you'll do _something_? Make a plan. You have so much potential. You have a good, precious heart, and you could do something really wonderful. Just promise me you'll try, huh? So I don't have to worry about you."

Jesse sighed. "Please stop now."

"Promise me, _then_ I'll stop, and I promise I won't mention it again. We'll just enjoy each day and I won't say a word about the future unless I have to. Just promise."

"Okay, I promise."

"You promise what?"

"I promise to do something really fucking amazing with my life. Okay?"

"Okay." Walt wiped a stray tear from Jesse's cheek. "We have a deal," he said, and sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
